Ah it is me
by Alovelyending
Summary: Japan becomes depressed and then a second, but much darker version of him appears. Yes terrible summary first attempt at yaoi, wriiten for a friend. Also Dark!Japan/Japan.


Kiku had begun growing weary after WW1…he soon became down right depressed by WW2. He would remain quiet and even smile once or twice over this time. Never showing signs of anything being wrong, while inside he could feel himself breaking into pieces.

He continued to become weaker some nights were worse than others.

His people had used human experimentation, although the findings in the studies interested him greatly, they also disgusted him. He knew the information would leak out eventually, the other countries would blame him for it.

Treat him as if he was able to control his citizens and what they chose to do, he knew he couldn't die but the pain was becoming unbearable. The others would call him a monster even. He felt pain everyday as he could hear the cries of pain coming from the victims. China and Russia would never forgive him for using some of their citizen's in the experiment's Russia could finally snap fully at finding about this…. What would he do then.

Japan lazily sat up on the floor staring at the floor as he hugged his knees. He sighed wondering what was to become of him, laying his head on his knees he soon fell asleep, not caring where he was. Normally Japan would wake up feeling full of dread and guilt but this morning he felt normal almost happy.

He nearly died of a heart attack when he saw a figure lying next to him wrapped in a black blanket with his flag on it.

The figure on the floor rose up from the ground smiling darkly.

"Konnichiwa, I am Japan," the figure rose to his feet smirking, "I am you."

Japan was shaken when he looked up to see that the figure did resemble him very much. But he had an almost sinister appearance, eyes darker and more menacing with a twisted smile.

After a few moments of standing there, unable to move from shock Japan had regained his cool and was staring at his mirrored self,

"B-But I am Japan… how..?" Japan stared at his mirrored self awestruck.

"I am you that you never wanted to be. All of your dark thoughts that you pushed into depression, every sick desire you repressed. I am the sadness, the lust, the insanity you keep hidden. But unlike you I have no self-control, no need to keep my rage from the world. I am you but, better."

Japan stared at his mirror self with horror. What would he do if this version of himself got out into the world? His thoughts began to wonder on what would happen if this he went near any of his few friends, he had only just started begin to patch things up with America and get close to Greece. For a brief second he registered the highly odd circumstances of the situation, but again he had to find out what this… creature, was going to do, before he could bother with asking things like,

"How did this even happen?" Japan blinked too see that the sinister copy of himself had one arm around his waist and the other around his neck.

"I am so beautiful and innocent, you never done a thing have you, must be a reason why I am as corrupted as I am..." The sinister copy had a dark smirk that Japan could not see but sensed the presence of. His thoughts traveled to fear. He remained still and calm, not answering to his mirrored self.

"Your so calm… your no fun. I like it when they fight." The sinister copy spat in a low voice. Japan face darkened with stress his face growing lightly flushed.

"I-I don't know what you're thinking, but please unhand me now."

Japan stuttered briefly starting to feel himself losing control over the situation.

"Why should I, you rather appetizing this way…"

The sinister copy purred into Japans ear smirking, causing Japan to face to flush deeper, his breaths getting shallower and faster.

"P-please stop n-now!" Japan continued growing more embarrassed as the seconds passed.

"You know you like it," The more aggressive clone started to suck on the tip of Japans ear purring softly as the arm around his waist traveled into the shirt of the nation's naval uniform, barely making contact with his skin.

"Besides you know you've wanted to touch somebody for years now. So why not yourself, I will leave once it is over though, maybe fulfilling one of you dark desires you never acted upon…" he whispered into Japans ear.

Japan let out a soft sigh his face completely red, no longer caring about what happened to himself now, as the clone let go of him smiling darkly pushing him to the floor.

"I see you're not fighting it anymore..." the mirror himself smiled sliding off the nations pants revealing his underwear, a pair of white briefs. Straddling his hips, the clone unbuttoned the shirt opening it up to reveal kiku's pale chest and small pink nipples.

"I-I do not see a point in fighting…" Japan uttered quietly, staring away

from his mirror self out of embarrassment.

The sinister copy smiled darkly leaning down to suck on Japans neck roughly, flicking his thumb against his nipple, which earned a soft moan from Japan, who was withering under his clone. His mind traveled, while he only had a vague sense of his surroundings or how wrong this was, but now he just did not care.

The clone crawled down Japans body flicking his tongue against his nipple, before taking into his mouth, nibbling and sucking softly. Resting his hands on Japans hips, earning more mewls and moans of pleasure from Japan.

Japan was withering and squirming under his copy, his face flushed a deep red. His eyes were clouded with lust and pleasure. He was too far gone to care how his copy was going to leave and terrorize the other countries, or that he had a budding interest in Greece, or that he was still at war, or that he should be at training. Germany would probably question him for it, but he was simply too far gone to care at that moment.

The copy slowly pulled down his underwear with a soft smirk he gripped the shaft of Kiku's manhood, squeezing gently. Japan shut his eyes tightly, bucking into the clones hand.

The copy brushed his fingers along the nation's length teasingly, smiling down at Japan, who had a clamped his to hand to his mouth to keep from letting any of the sounds that fueled his mirrored self's actions.

"No, no, that simply won't do. You know you sound beautiful right now…" the mirror smirked and pulled Kiku's arm away from his mouth roughly. Then with a small smirk the clone unbuttoned the top of his uniform, sliding it off of his shoulders. Smiling darkly, the clone pulled down his pants, and crawled back to sit on Japans hips. He then proceeded to grind his hips against Japans, letting out a soft sigh. Japan smiled up at his clone wearily and pressed hips closer into the copy's.

The clone smirked and crawled off Japan, smirking as he slid down his underwear and sat at Japans feet and pulled him closer by placing Japans legs on his shoulders. He then spread his legs out, slamming himself into Japans entrance quickly.

"A-ah! I hurt… please don't be so rough…" Japan felt like he was going to be ripped apart by the foreign intrusion. The clone just smirked and rocked his hips back and forth, slowly pushing himself into Japan grabbing and holding onto Japans hips. With a small smirk, the copy grabbed Japans ass, squeezing it roughly. Japan let out a soft sigh slowly getting used to the feeling of his clones length being inside of him.

The mirrored self pushed deeper into Kiku, hitting his prostate.

Japan cried out in pleasure as the sensitive bundle of nerves was struck.

His copy smirked and aimed for the Japans prostate, trying to hit it more roughly. Japan let out a low moan, arching his back completely off the floor. His clone remained collected and determined, save for letting out a few pants.

"You know you like, come on tell me how much you like it…"

Japans face, if at all possible, grew a darker shade of red. The very thought of admitting what he was feeling at the moment mortified him beyond belief. The copy pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in quickly.

"Come on…tell me…and don't even dare lie to me. I know you like it…"

Japan let a loud moan, finally being used to the new feeling. Japan did not want to admit that he liked it, not too his clone, not too himself. He gasped as he felt his clone let go of his hips and grasp his throbbing member.

"I-I like it!" the nation exclaimed as he felt his prostate being struck again, while his clone teasingly stroked his penis. The copy just smiled darkly,

"You know you more than just like it. You love it…" the copy laughed evilly. Japan could feel himself growing close to climax with every thrust. He had was only vaguely aware of the lewd noises coming from him, it was becoming too much.

His mirrored self pushed deeper, while Japan withered and let out a few breathy moans as he came into completion, leaving a mess on his copy's chest.

His clone pushed let out a short, lustful moan, felling the nations muscle's tighten around his member, bring him over the edge, as spilled out into Japan. The clone pulled out and lied down next to the nation, panting.

The clone began to consider staying Japan. It reasoned that for many years Japan had only his own thoughts to keep him company, it would not be much different. And hey maybe he can keep his inner monsters from the world by keeping track of me…and I want to play with him some more later anyway… His thoughts continued to drift in that direction until he decided to stay with Japan. Not that he actually stayed out in the open. Even Japan did not always know his location, but he would drop in every once in a while, always playing with Japan when he did.


End file.
